whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Lucian (Antediluvian)
Lucian (sometimes spelled as Lucien) is supposedly an Antediluvian who is active in the Final Nights. Sources vary on which Antediluvian is known by this name. He is often referenced alongside Mekhet, another ambiguous Antediluvian figure. Speculation * In the earlier core rulebooks, Lucian and Mekhet are stated to be the only two Antediluvians whose names are knownVTM: Vampire: The Masquerade Rulebook, p. 185VTM: Vampire: The Masquerade Second Edition, p. 52; however, this claim is contradicted by the fact Arikel is also given as the name of [Toreador] elsewhere in the first two editions of the core rulebook.VTM: Vampire: The Masquerade Rulebook, p. 179VTM: Vampire: The Masquerade Second Edition, p. 47 Vampire: The Dark Ages Rulebook repeats the claim about Lucian and Mekhet in the context of the Dark Ages setting.VTDA: Vampire: The Dark Ages Rulebook, p. 34 Finally, the statement has once again resurfaced, this time in the V20 line.Vampire: The Masquerade 20th Anniversary Edition, p. 29 * It has been suggested that Cappadocius may have used the name LucianVTM: Masquerade of the Red Death Trilogy Book III, p. 242 , 108 or Lucianus. * Aisling Sturbridge claims that the names Lucian and Mekhet are obvious pseudonyms used by Antediluvians who wished to remain anonymous.VTM: Vampire: The Masquerade Revised, p. 56 * According to one Ventrue account, Lucien (as he is spelled here) was an Antediluvian who drove his brother into torpor and salted the earth where he lay.VTM: Clanbook: Ventrue Revised, p. 13 (This account is sometimes interpreted to name [Lasombra] as Lucien, as it follows from a sentence describing an interaction between [Tzimisce] and Lasombra. However, this follows from several sentences in which the Lasombra Antediluvian is simply referred to as "Lasombra", and is the first of several lines decribing the Antediluvian inslaying that occurred during the latter days of the Second City. This sentence could just as easily be interpreted to name Tzimisce as Lucien.) * Gehenna provides several suggestions on the nature and identity of Lucian. One suggestion is that Lucian and Mekhet may be heretofore unknown Antediluvians beyond the known Thirteen Antediluvians.VTM: Gehenna, p. 18 Elsewhere, it is suggested that Lucian may be an alias for Lucifer.VTM: Gehenna, p. 29 The "Fair is Foul" scenario features Lucian as one of the Apostates: Antediluvians who never entered into the Jyhad and who allied with Lilith against Caine. This Lucian is a supernaturally handsome man who effectively leads the Apostates under Lilith. It is suggested that he is in some way related to the Nosferatu: he may have shared a mortal parent or Second Generation sire with Absimiliard, or he may be the true Antediluvian of the Nosferatu, or the founder of a supposed Nosferatu bloodline such as the Nictuku or the Guruhi.VTM: Gehenna, Fair is Foul, p. 99 The "Nightshade" scenario allows the players' coterie the opportunity to travel to the ruins of the Second City; there, they find statues of 23(!) Antediluvians, 14 of whom are named, one of whom is named as Lucian.VTM: Gehenna, Nightshade, p. 154 References Category:Antediluvian